


pining

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pining, Proposals, Short & Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as close to the engagement wreath of the Yaran people as Jack could get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pining

**Author's Note:**

> The first draft of what eventually became [The Last Place On Earth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/371018).

Daniel took the pine bough crown and stared at it. It was as close to the engagement wreath of the Yaran people as Jack could get it.

"You... Jack?"

"I made it with my own little hands," Jack said. "I've saved the _world_ , Daniel. A lot," Jack added.

"I know. I was there. For most of them anyway—listen, Jack, just what—"

Jack raised a finger.

"Ah ah ah. Saved. The. World."

"So I'm... what, the trophy wife?"

"The spring in my step. The song in my heart. The light of my life. You know, all that good stuff."

"Riiiiiiight. Have you been drinking?"

"Nope. I've just come to some conclusions."

"Well. You _have_ saved the world... but no."

"Oh, come on. You _totally_ want to make out with me!"

Daniel gave him a longsuffering look and shut the door in Jack's face.


End file.
